Mirando lo indebido ZADR
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Una noche Zim decide ver imágenes "indebidas" hasta horas de la noche, debido a su curiosidad, por lo que Dib, tendrá que tomar medidas drásticas. Contiene: Yaoi, Drama, Comedia, Romance, peleas, AU leve y más.


Mirando lo indebido ZADR

¡Hola! Como están aquí ando con otra de mis ocurrencias a iniciar

Vampire: hola a todos aquí otra idea

Dark: de que será esta vez

Wind: si di

Rogue: estoy ansiosa

Vampire: es un ZADR

Dark: vaya es el 2do de esta pareja

Wind: tan

Rogue: dispareja

Wind: eso

Vampire: bueno aquí vamos

Una noche Zim decide ver imágenes "indebidas" hasta horas de la noche, debido a su curiosidad, por lo que Dib, tendrá que tomar medidas drásticas.

Contiene: Yaoi, Drama, Comedia, Romance, peleas, AU leve y más.

Nota: Puede contener OOC puede ser leve o mucho, no sabemos si será más de un capítulo, se lo haremos saber al final, igual las aclaraciones. Así Dib y Zim viven juntos.

Vampire: gracias a la autora Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez, ella sabe porque.

Dark: Invazor Zim no es de nosotras es Jhonen Vasquez, solo es de nosotras este fic, si el autor nos diera Invasor Zim, Dib y Zim estaría juntos. Cualquier caricatura o anime que se ponga no nos pertenece, así otra cosa, los nombres estarán en negrita.

Al fic.

Cap. 1 Viendo imágenes indebidas en la computadora de noche o haciendo lo prohibido

Era una noche como eso de las diez en una casa grande de dos pisos, color azul oscuro, con la fachada roja carmesí. Tenía una cochera amplia de color morado, como para dos autos, estaba al lado del jardín con unos gnomos de varios colores.

Al entrar a la casa estaba la sala ahí había dos sofás negros uno largo, otro mediano, en medio estaba una mesita de color marrón oscuro, al lado estaba un televisor grande color gris hielo, al lado otra mesa de color chocolate con un mantel color hueso estaba tejido en forma de telaraña, ahí estaba un jarrón de color verde jade con flores rojas, al lado del jarrón estaba el control de la tele era color blanco con botones azules, la habitación era de color magenta.

Después estaba el comedor, la mesa era larga de un color azul verdoso, las sillas eran de arce, pintadas de color rojo marrón, el mantel era amarillo también tejido, las paredes del comedor eran blancas.

A la derecha estaba la cocina, estaba bien equipada, refrigerador de color azul agua, el lavabo era de mármol y granito de color turquesa, las llaves eran grises y estaban cromadas, la estufa también era de mármol y granito, pero era de color arena, la cocina estaba pintada de color verde agua.

Todo el piso desde la sala hasta el comedor, era de mármol color hueso, en la sala había un gran tapete de color negro con rayas rojas.

A la izquierda estaba el baño, estaba cubierto de azulejo marmoleado color rojo azabache, el lavabo era de marfil, las llaves cromadas, el espejo con marco verde agua, el retrete era de color gris.

Girando al centro estaban las escaleras en forma de caracol el barandal era blanco niquelado, los escalones eran de granito color verde. Al ir al segundo piso se puede ver que las paredes son de color Red Sand Beach*

En el segundo piso a la izquierda estaba el cuarto de invitados, era de color morado, una cama, un closet de madera de dos puertas, había también un buró, un espejo completo, tenía su regadera y su baño, también cubierto por azulejo era de color verde pistache.

Al salir al lado estaban otros tres cuartos para invitados del mismo estilo.

Al centro estaba la recamara principal, al entrar esta la cama tipo matrimonial, grande, las sabanas son de color rojo sangre, las almohadas de color blanco cristal, la base de la cama era negro azabache, las paredes eran de color morado incandescente, tenían un amplio closet de color mármol color magenta oscuro, las paredes del cuarto son de color violetas con rayas azules oscuras, el tocador color arena, el espejo tenía el marco color rojo, el baño era de cuarzo color turquesa, con regadera, un lavabo de cuarzo blanco, las llaves de color plata y el retrete de era de mármol azul.

Todas las puertas eran de madera con arco de diferentes colores. Las luces no eran tan extravagantes excepto por el candelabro del comedor, los apagadores de cada cuarto se veían porque de noche cuando las luces estaban sin prender, tenían alrededor como una especie de neón, cada apagador tenía distinto color.

Al lado de la recamara estaba la sala de computación, había mucha tecnología ahí, las paredes eran de color azul índigo, el piso estaba bajo una alfombra de color negro turquesa, la pantalla de la computadora era grande, frente a la computadora estaba una silla reclinable color azul índigo, la computadora estaba bien equipada era de color rojo con toques azules, traía su teclado, su mouse, en fin tenía los últimos adelantos en tecnología, ahí tanto Dib, como Zim la usaba, claro que el primero como trabajaba muy duro en el laboratorio, y a veces llegaba, harto, fastidiado, sin ganas ni siquiera de respirar, pero todo eso tenía su "remedio" y ese era su novio Zim, que de una u otra manera u forma, le quitaban un gran peso de encima, ya sea estando en la cocina, en la sala, en el comedor, en el cuarto de computación o hasta en la recamara principal, pero siempre lo mantenía feliz, aunque todo cambiaría por esa noche.

Ya que ahí en la sala de computo es donde comienza nuestra historia, ya que cierto irken estaba buscando información en la red, desde como hacer que la computadora sea más rápida, como preparar comida sin que se queme, como usar el microondas sin explotarlo, como preparar bebidas, como arreglar los fusibles sin que estos truenen, como reparar desde una gotera, etc.

El irken se canso de andar buscando información, además tenía que ver videos, hasta imágenes, de toda aquella información, estaba hastiado, harto, aburrido y dijo

**Zim: **¡ah!, que aburrido he visto desde como se hornea un pastel, hasta como arreglar los fusibles para que no hagan corto, he visto esa información en videos, fotos, imágenes, que fastidio —decía el ojimagenta que tenía su cabeza hacia atrás del respaldo de la silla.

Así estuvo un buen rato, esperando que su hartazgo se fuera, pensó, una, dos, tres, veces, hasta cinco, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, puso de nuevo su cabeza en posición horizontal, se golpeo contra el teclado, después de un rato, puso sus manos sobre las teclas sin saber que estaban escribiendo, termino de golpear su cabeza, pero sus dedos seguían tecleando, su cabeza estaba aun en el teclado claro sin que su cabeza tocara alguna de las letras, signos, etc., sin darse cuenta, tomo el mouse, y sin saber que sus dedos habían puesto en el icono de buscar, en eso la computadora, estaba cargando la búsqueda, que sus dedos habían tecleado, en cuanto termino la búsqueda, se pusieron varias paginas, el ojimagenta aún no levantaba la vista, ya que su hartazgo aun seguía, paso un buen rato hasta que tomo el mouse, y sin querer le puso donde estaba la palabra Imágenes, la computadora empezó a cargar la opción que había dado Zim con el puntero del mouse, hasta que la carga termino, varias imágenes empezaron a salir, hasta que todas las imágenes se descargaron, el irken levanto la mirada y vio las imágenes con asombro, tanto que soltó el mouse, sus ojos brillaron, se había quedado sin palabras, las imágenes que estaban en la computadora lo dejaban con la boca abierta, paso un buen rato hasta que dijo

**Zim: **w o w, esto es —no pudo terminar de hablar del asombro

Siguió viendo las imágenes, que había en el buscador, con las palabras que había sin querer tecleado, estaba babeando, sus ojos se agrandaron, hasta parecía que saldrían de su lugar.

Estaba tan maravillado, asombrado, embobado, anonadado, sin palabras, vaya no sabía que con tan solo el poner unas cuantas palabras en el buscador y poner el mouse en el icono de imágenes, y darle clic, sin que él se hubiera percatado de ello, ya que tenía su cabeza baja, después de estarla golpeando un buen rato contra el teclado y sin saber que sus dedos escribían palabras que él pensó que serían algo así, como garabatos, pero en vez de eso, había escrito una frase completa, sin siquiera ver la pantalla.

Estuvo así por unos 20 minutos, viendo la pantalla, con la quijada muy abajo.

Hasta que Dib llego a casa, traía puesta una bata blanca, sus botas negras, sus lentes, una camisa azul, y unos pantalones de cuero. Por si fuera poco su cabello se movía, y no venía a pie, no señor, sino en una moto, de color rojo carmesí atrás estaba espaciosa, ya que él y Zim solían pasear juntos en ella y para el pelinegro era todo un placer, él tener a su Irken atrás de él, en la moto, y más si era de noche, ya que iban muchos bares, claro que sin ponerse hasta atrás.

Hasta que llego a casa, puso su moto en la cochera, la estaciono, se bajo de ella, se quito los lentes, se quito la bata blanca, puso las llaves de la moto en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y saco las llaves de la casa, llevaba la bata blanca en su brazo derecho, mientras las llaves de la casa en la mano izquierda.

Camino hasta la entrada de la casa, puso las llaves en la perilla, la giro, abrió la puerta, entró, cerró la puerta y le puso llave, se metió las llaves de nuevo al pantalón, se dirigió hacía las escaleras, subió, hasta el segundo piso, camino, iba a dirigirse hasta la habitación donde dormía con Zim, para descansar, después de trabajar tanto en el laboratorio, a veces no quería ni ir, para evitar la monotonía, pero su padre le insistía cada día que fuera, para que juntos pudieran crear algo, pero casi siempre, era algo que ya había sido inventado, pero cuando a su padre se le ocurría decir cosas, como, descubrí la electricidad, a Dib no le quedaba otra más que seguirle la corriente.

Camino, de manera cansada, iba a paso lento, pero a la vez, iba con una cosa en la mente, poner su cabeza, sobre la almohada, pero antes, quitarse la ropa y poner su piyama para dormir, e irse a dormir, pero lo que no sabía es que esa idea pronto sería cambiada por otra.

Camino y camino, hasta que estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación principal, cuando vio la luz, de la sala de cómputo prendida, y se pregunto

**Dib:** ¿Quién estará en la computadora hasta altas horas de la noche?

Su curiosidad fue tanta, que pensó, estaba casi a pocos pasos de la recamara principal, la idea de ponerse la piyama e irse a dormir, parecía tentadora, pero a la vez, le picaba la curiosidad el saber quien estaba en la computadora, tan tarde.

Estaba indeciso, miraba para ambas partes, así estuvo hasta que su cabeza, estaba a punto de explotar, tenía que decidirse pronto, o le volaría la cabeza, estaba por rendirse, olvidarse de esa idea de ver quien estaba en el computador, e irse a dormir hasta que escucho una voz que provenía dentro de la habitación/ del cuarto de cómputo

**Zim:** que rara manera/forma tienen los terrestres para aparearse —decía el Irken a carcajada abierta

En cuanto el pelinegro escucho a su novio decir eso su reacción fue la siguiente

**Dib:** ¡OH! Por ¡¿SATURNO?!

Su reacción fue tal, que no lo pensó dos veces, tiro la bata, pateo la puerta y le dijo a novio de manera furiosa

**Dib:** Zim deja de ver eso

Pero el Irken no le hacía caso, al contrario el irken seguía ahí

**Zim:** todo *pegado a la pantalla de la computadora*

El pelinegro estaba eufórico, molesto, ya que su novio no le hacía caso, se acerco a él y en cuanto estaba lo suficientemente cerca lo primero que hizo fue tratar de quitarlo de ahí

**Dib:** *trata de quitar de la pantalla a Zim*

En eso Zim reacciona de manera violenta y dice

**Zim:** ¡deja al gran Zim! /le patea para alejarlo/

En eso el ojicafé intenta de nuevo, pero con más fuerza, y gritándole le dijo

**Dib:** ¡que te quites, Irken terco! —lo jala

En eso el ojimagenta dice

**Zim:** ¡NOOO~! /agarrado a la pantalla para no quitarse/

El ojicafé ve que su novio no se despegara tan fácil de la pantalla y molesto dice

**Dib:** te vas a dañar los ojos —le dice a Zim lo que le puede pasar si esta mucho tiempo pegado a la pantalla

Pero no se da por vencido, y decide hacer algo drástico, ve el enchufe y lo desconecta

**Dib:** listo —dice con una con una sonrisa

El irken reacciona

**Zim:** ¡Wahhh~! ¡TONTO HUMANO DIB! /se levanta y camina hacia el de manera amenazante/ ¡¿como se te ocurre interrumpir mi trabajo de investigación?!

El humano escucha lo que su novio dijo y el ojicafé molesto le dice

**Dib:** llamas a eso trabajo de investigación ¡IRKEN TONTO! ¡NO SABES QUE TE QUEMARAS EL CEREBRO SI SIGUES PEGADO A LA PANTALLA TE QUEDARAS! ¡CIEGOOOO! —decía Dib molesto apuntando a Zim con el dedo.

El irken escucha lo que le dijo su novio volteo un poco y dijo

**Zim:** ¡¿QUÉ?!... mis maravillosos implantes oculares no se queman con nada /dice con orgullo/ salvo aquella ocasión… ¡pero ahora son mas resistentes!

El humano le pregunta a su novio y le dice

**Dib:** aja, y ¿como estas tan seguro de que no fallaran?, como es que los otros se derritieron cuando te dijeron que miraras al sol por más de 27 minutos eh!

El irken se dirige al humano y le dice

**Zim:** ¡¿QUIEN TE DIJO QUE HICE ESO EH?! /se le acerca peligrosamente al rostro y le mira fijo/.

Y Dib molesto le comenta

**Dib:** ese chico que te sigue siempre y que dice que es tu mejor amigo y bla, bla, bla—movía sus dedos para hacer referencia a un parloteo.

El irken enojado dice

**Zim:** Ese Keef... /dice cerrando el puño/ tengo que sacarle la lengua al igual que los ojos eh? /dice lo ultimo en un susurro/.

El pelinegro escucha lo que dijo su novio y dice

**Dib:** le vas a sacar los ojos a Keef e igual su lengua, según se sus padres le pondrán implantes de ojos y serán unos muy ¡RESISTENTES! —decia Dib moviendo sus dedos.- y respecto a su lengua le pondrán un protector de esos que son resistentes a ¡TODO! —decía Dib todavía moviendo sus dedos.

En eso el irken aún más molesto y subiendo la voz dice

**Zim:** ¡NO LO CREO! /grita y empuja a Dib/ y ese empujón fue por interrumpir /se cruza de brazos/.

Su novio le responde también de igual manera

**Dib:** además de terco ¡NECIO! ¡TE DIGO LA VERDAD! —decía alzando la voz.

El ojimagenta enfurecido le dice a su novio

**Zim:** ¡NO LE GRITES AL GRAN ZIM! /alza la voz, no, mas bien grita bastante fuerte/.

El pelinegro aún molesto/enojado le dice

**Dib:** ¡PUES PARECE QUE SI, PORQUE NO ENTIENDES, Y PARA EL COLMO NO ESCUCHAS! —decía el ojicafé como si tuviera un megáfono en la mano.

En ese instante

**Zim:** /nota que Dib se ha enojado, da un paso hacia atrás, se ve muy molesto/ ¡YO SOLO INVESTIGO! ¡ZIM TIENE QUE TRABAJAR!

Su novio le responde subiendo el tono

**Dib:** ¡INVESTIGAR QUE, PERSONAS QUE ESTAS SIN NADA, VIENDO COMO SE PONEN! ¡POR SATURNO ZIM, LLAMAS A ESO INVESTIGACION! —decía mientras se acercaba a Zim

En ese instante el pelinegro aun subiendo la voz, pero a la vez ya más tranquilo

**Dib:** ¡BIEN SI QUIERES INVESTIGAR COMO ES QUE LOS HUMANOS SE APAREAN!, por que no lo dijiste antes —decía de modo coqueto se acerco a él, le toco las antenas lo cargo, se fue hacia la puerta, una vez fuera fue a su cuarto y tiro a Zim en la cama.

En ese instante

**Zim:** /se sorprendió al momento en que Dib lo cargó, además, se estremeció al momento en que el humano tocó sus antenas; y tan solo de pronto, sintió la suavidad de la cama que compartía con su novio/ Dib... ¿que haces?.../preguntó de manera inocente/.

En eso Dib se para frente/delante de su novio y dice

**Dib:** me dijiste que querías investigar, pues que mejor que haciéndolo —decía mientras se quitaba la ropa

En eso su novio responde

**Zim:** /se sorprende al ver que Dib se está desnudando, su cuerpo es mucho mejor que el de los tipos desnudos que miró en aquellas imágenes/ ¡EHHH!?

El pelinegro se desnuda/quita la ropa despacio/lentamente y dice

**Dib:** bien mi buen Zim espero que estés listo, porque te demostrare que unas imágenes no son nada, y no lo será y mejor vete preparando porque, yo se que te gustara mucho más que estar ahí pegado en la pantalla —decía con una sonrisa

En eso el irken dice

**Zim:** /se empieza a arrastrar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda topa con la cabecera de la cama/ ¿A que te refieres humano? /sonríe de manera algo coqueta/

El pelinegro se ha quitado toda la ropa

**Dib:** pues me refiero a que tu+yo + cama= igual ha que nos romperemos las costillas que no podremos levantarnos en la mañana.

En eso su novio el ojimagenta le dice de forma lasciva

**Zim:** /se saca la camiseta/ tú serás el que no se levante humano... ¡porque el gran Zim será el dominante como decía en la investigación! /aprieta los puños/

**Dib:** eso crees tú —se le acerca

El irken sabe que debe ponérselo difícil al humano, y dice

**Zim:** /nota que Dib se pone mas dominante, pero no está dispuesto a dejarse; se pone de rodillas en la cama y empuja al humano en ella, se le sube encima/ demuéstramelo /suelta una risotada/

El humano usa una antigua táctica que de dar resultado, él sería el dominante

**Dib: **bien, mira los Más Altos están por haya —apuntando a su derecha

El ojimagenta no sabe que se trata de un viejo truco

**Zim:** ¡¿Donde?! /se gira inmediatamente a mirar hacia la esquina de la habitación/

En eso el pelinegro aprovechó que Zim cayo y se dio una vuelta ahora él estaba arriba y empezó a besar al irken

En ese instante el irken reacciona

**Zim:** ¡WAAAH~! ¡Humano apestoso! /le grita al momento en que lo acomoda bajo el, pero después empieza a sentir muy agradables aquellos besos, solo atina a corresponderlos/

El pelinegro ve que el irken disfruta y dice

**Dib:** ves Zim que esto es más interesante que estar ahí pegado en la pantalla —decía a la vez que tocaba sus antenas

Mientras que su novio

**Zim:** /se estremece al sentir que tocan sus antenas, tan solo hace como un pequeño sonido de ronroneo y se sonroja/ s...si...

El ojicafé ve como su novio se estremece con tan solo tocar sus antenas y dice

**Dib:** me gusta como te vez cuando toco tus antenas —dice a la vez que le besa la frente

A lo que su novio

Zim: /guiña un ojo y luego comienza a acariciar el pecho de su novio, tocando accidentalmente uno de sus pezones/

El pelinegro se estremece con el tacto y dice

**Dib:** e...r…e...s...un, t…r…a...v…i…e...so, Z...i…m

En ese instante el irken

**Zim:** /nota como su compañero se ha estremecido, así que toca de nuevo y en esta ocasión presiona mas mientras sonríe maliciosamente/ he encontrado un punto débil en ti.../ríe de manera suave/

El pelinegro lo nota y rápidamente va y besa un pezón del irken a la vez que lo succiona

En ese momento/instante

**Zim:** /no puede contenerse y gime de inmediato/ Gyahh~... /al momento de gemir dobla un poco su pierna y con la rodilla acaricia la entre pierna de Dib/

El pelinegro ve lo que su pareja hace y rápidamente va a la entrepierna del ojimagenta y lame y succiona la entrepierna del irken.

**Zim:** /por reflejo abre las piernas dándole una vista perfecta a Dib, aparentemente le va ganando; solo atina a ahora acariciarse sus antenas mientras gime/

El pelinegro disfruta cada instante el estar en la entrepierna de Zim, pero sabe que tiene que correrse y le dice

**Dib:** tienes que correrte ya —le dice con un sonrojo y todo acalorado

En ese preciso momento

**Zim:** /algo apenado hace caso a lo que el pelinegro le dice, y con un pequeño gemido se corre en el rostro de su novio; termina por respirar agitado/

El ojicafé tiene semen en su rostro y siente que este esta tibio, ve que Zim esta agitado e inmediatamente le da un beso en sus labios sin importarle aquel fluido que salio de la entrepierna del irken

En ese instante

**Zim:** /corresponde aquel beso, su propio semen sabe extraño; mientras tanto, con su mano también empieza a acariciar la entrepierna de Dib/

El humano siente la mano de Zim en su entrepierna y dice

**Dib:** Zim te gustaria probar —le señala su entrepierna al irken

**Zim:** /se sonroja, ha tomado un papel sumiso de un momento a otro; asiente con la cabeza/ s...si

**Dib:** entonces adelante —le dice el humano

EL irken se levanta de la cama y recuesta a Dib en la cama, se sube sobre sus piernas y se inclina hacia adelante, comienza a lamer despacio el miembro del humano

El humano disfruta de lo que le hace el irken y abre más sus piernas para que Zim pueda hacer su trabajo y dice

**Dib:** puedes parar cuando quieras Zim —le dice con una sonrisa

El irken accidentalmente lo rosa con sus dientes, sacándole un pequeño quejido al humano

**Zim:** no me detendré... no aun... /sonríe ligeramente y continua con lo que hace/

El pelinegro dice

**Dib:** parece que lo disfrutas verdad irken pervertido

Zim comienza a introducirlo más a su boca, casi por completo arrancándole gemidos al humano; siente que el ojicafé está por terminar...

El ojicafé esta sudando y estaba completamente rojo y le dijo al irken

**Dib:** Zim creo que me voy a correr

En ese mismo instante

**Zim:** adelante... /sonríe pervertidamente mientras toma el miembro del pelinegro por la base y lo introduce de nuevo a su boca; con su otra mano acaricia por detrás de los testículos/

El pelinegro veía como su novio disfrutaba aquello, y dejo que lo hiciera, pero no aguanto más, se corrió y de su entrada salio semen y salpico la cara del irken

Zim se sorprendió ante tal cantidad; ahora su rostro estaba cubierto de una sustancia blanquecina y pegajosa; sin limpiarse se acercó al rostro del humano y lo besó; dándole a probar de su propia semilla...

El humano vio como el irken se acerco a él, con el rostro lleno de su semen, lo que más le sorprendió es que no se había limpiado el rostro y más cuando lo estaba besando dándole a probar de su propia semilla.

El irken se separa de besarlo

**Zim:** /dudoso/ ¿Y qué sigue de aquí Dib?... /aun esta sobre el, se limpia un poco la cara/

El pelinegro pensó y dijo todo rojo

**Dib:** pues si quieres podemos seguir o parar como tu quieras

EL ojimagenta se quedo pensando unos instantes; parar ahí o terminar la investigación que había iniciado unos instantes atrás; en ese momento había experimentado un poco y ciertamente tenía más curiosidad sobre el modo de aparearse de los humanos...

**Zim:** quiero continuar... /dice decidido/

El ojicafé se quedo impresionado y dijo

**Dib:** bien querido si quieres seguir adelante, pero esta vez seré yo el de arriba —y sin pensarlo dos veces giro rapidamente hasta dejar al irken bajo de él, a la vez que le besa las antenas

Zim hace como una especie de ronroneo al sentir los besos en las antenas; se sonroja mucho abre las piernas y le muestra el camino libre al ojicafé.

El humano ve que el irken le abre el paso y comienza a besarlo despacio a la vez que con sus manos toca las antenas de Zim

El humano ve que el irken le abre el paso y comienza a besarlo despacio a la vez que con sus manos toca las antenas de Zim

Y le pregunta

**Dib:** Zim ¿te gustaría tener hijos?

En ese instante

**Zim:** /se queda sorprendido ante tal pregunta; el es un macho/ mmm... si lo miras bien... soy un macho... /dice mientras mira su entrepierna/ pero la idea suena interesante...

El humano ve a lo que se refiere su novio y dice

**Dib:** eso que importa mientras sea contigo, lo demás se puede ir al infierno —decía mientras volvía a besar su entrepierna y sus manos tocaban ahora su pecho

Ante el contacto el irken sigue estremeciéndose; las manos del humano parecen saber en que partes de su cuerpo deben tocar

**Zim:** S...si... lo quisiera...

El humano dice

**Dib:** entonces que esperamos Zim, hagamoslo Zim me gustaria tener 3 hijos tuyos —le decía con una sonrisa lasciva y lujuriosa

El irken sorprendido dice

**Zim:** ¡¿TRES?!...

Dice el irken sorprendido; si fuera de los pocos irken con la habilidad, solo podría tener de a dos

El humano ve la cara de su novio y dice

**Dib:** Zim mírame, se que podemos hacerlo, eres diferente a los de tu raza, olvida que estas en Irk, estas en la Tierra hache conmigo, olvida los protocolos Zim, tendremos 3 hijos o moriremos en el intento —decía el humano decidido mientras ponía su mano sobre el mentón del irken.

Al alíen solo le brillaron sus ojos; esa mirada tan decidida era lo que lo volvía loco de Dib; por eso había estado fracasando cada uno de sus planes a propósito... solo para seguir mirando esa mirada de decisión que había al detener sus planes malvados

**Zim:** Está bien... /se abrazó al humano/ y cerro sus ojos/

El humano vio como el irken lo rodea, a la vez, que el ojimagenta había cerrado los ojos. En eso al humano se le ocurrió una idea y dijo

**Dib:** Zim, sabes que no me importa cuantos hijos tengamos, ni cuanto nos tardemos en tenerlos, sabes que me gustaria.-se acerca al irken y le dice al oído.- _Zim te gustaria tener hijos conmigo_.-se separa del irken

En ese instante

**Zim:** /se sonroja un poco/ si ¡me gustaría! /dice con emoción/ pero... /se queda pensando un poco/ que acaso no hay ¿que aparearse para eso?

El humano se separa del irken, y se sienta sobre sus piernas y comienza a saltar y dice

**Dib:** pues si quieres lo podemos hacer, hache, ahora, tu, yo y la cama —decía mientras saltaba sobre sus rodillas

**Zim:** /se le hace extraño el repentino comportamiento de Dib; también se sienta sobre sus rodillas/ me parece bien.

El ojicafé ve que su novio lo ve, y piensa que le pasa algo y dice

**Dib:** tranquilo Zim estoy bien.-decía mientras seguía saltando, pero esta vez tomo el suficiente impulso y sin que el irken viera el humano ya esta arriba/encima de él sonriéndole

**Zim:** /se sorprende de pronto al ver a Dib arriba, aquella sonrisa lo hacía querer mas por lo que comenzó a acariciar el abdomen del humano/

El ojicafé sentía las caricias del ojimagenta, comenzó a gemir, despacio, en eso puso una de sus manos sobre sus antenas mientras con la otra tocaba su entre pierna y le decía

**Dib:** hagamoslo Zim, tengamos sexo.-le lame el pecho y dice en voz baja.- hasta que no podamos pararnos o hasta que la cama se rompa en dos, o en su caso lo primero que pase o incluso podría ser ambos —termino diciendo mientras le lamia el cuello

**Zim:** /hace ese pequeño ronroneo y se excita más al escuchar lo que Dib le dice/ por mi está bien /dice y abre sus piernas/

El humano ve que Zim ha abierto su piernas, mete su mano adentro, baja y comienza a succionar rapidamente y mete su miembro adentro de la entrepierna de Zim, lo hace tan fuerte y tan rudo, que sin darse cuenta, tanto como el humano y el irken se corren y pero eso no es todo, el semen sale salpicándolos ha los dos en todo el cuerpo

En ese instante

**Zim:** /emite un fuerte gemido al corrersé/

El ojicafé ve como Zim comenzó a gemir fuertemente y comenzó a darle besos en todo el cuerpo y le dijo

**Dib:** espero no haber sido muy rudo Zim —decía el humano que continuaba dándole besos a su novio

En ese momento

**Zim:** /niega con la cabeza y con su mano acaricia la espalda de Dib; empieza a hacer ese sonido de ronroneo de nuevo; se encuentra tan excitado que no puede hablar/

El humano ve lo excitado que esta su novio, pero ve que le niega con la cabeza, siente los brazos de Zim en su espalda, le gusta que le ronronee, y le dice

**Dib:** veo que te has quedado sin habla querido —le besa la frente

En eso escucha un crujido, es la cama que esta a punto de romperse, pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta, en eso Dib besa a Zim tan apasionadamente, que se escucha otro y hasta que ya no aguanto más, Dib le iba a dar otro beso a Zim en la boca y que se escucha un

¡CRASH!

Era la cama que se le habían roto las patas y lo único que quedaba era el puro colchón

En ese instante

**Zim:** /solo siente como si se moviera la cama de un momento a otro, pero no le da importancia, solo sigue disfrutando; comienza a mover sus caderas para aumentar la velocidad/

El humano se percata de ello, y le dice a su novio

**Dib:** Zim creo que hemos quebrado la cama amor —decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

**Zim:** No... me importa... /dice con algo de dificultad ya que se le entrecorta la voz/ creo que...voy a... terminar... gh~

El humano ve a su novio y parece no importarle el hecho de solo estar arriba del colchón que esta en el piso y dijo

**Dib:** terminemos los dos —mete de nuevo su mano en la entre pierna de Zim y le da un beso, saca su mano de la entrepierna de Zim para que este se corra se acerca a su oído y dice.- listo hemos terminado amor —termino diciendo a la vez que lo besa en l boca

**Zim:** /siente una cálida sensación dentro de el y luego corresponde el beso; se separa y siente como Dib sale de el/ eso fue genial mono... /sonríe ampliamente/

El humano responde

**Dib:** pues si no estuvo tan mal mi verde amigo —decía con una sonrisa picara

**Zim:** /da un largo suspiro/ y ¿como para cuando crees que tengamos bebés? /se recuesta en la cama y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Dib/

El humano dice

**Dib:** pues quien sabe Zim, hay que ver —dice poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Zim, mientras la otra la tiene en el pecho del irken

**Zim:** /piensa/ creo que habrá que esperar por lo menos una semana... /bosteza/

**Dib:** ya veo.-ve que Zim bosteza y le dice.-descansa amor.-le da un beso en la frente.-bosteza y termina diciendo.- ha sido un día largo, pero bien valió la pena el haber hecho lo prohibido

¿FIN?

**Zim: **si... /dice y cierra sus ojos para dormir/

Dark: bueno fue algo largo

Wind: claro mucho

Rogue: hubo acción

Vampire: demasiada

Dark: vaya que Zim aprendió a no estar tanto en la pantalla

Wind: pues parece que Dib le dio cátedra a Zim

Vampire: claro es que Dib es todo un maestro

Dark: las imágenes que vio Zim se las dejamos a su imaginación.

Vampire: gracias a la autora Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez, ella sabe el porque.

Aclaraciones:

Vampire: Como dije Dib y Zim viven juntos, sino apareció ni Gaz, ni Gir, ni el padre de Dib fue porque pues Dib una ya es grande y dos puede vivir con quien él quiera.

Otra cosa Gaz se llevo a Gir con ella porque le pareció "adorable" y el Profesor Membrana tuvo que irse a trabajar a otro laboratorio.

Dark: espero que les guste

Wind: dejen reviews

Rogue: para saber si les gusto.

Vampire: habrá continuación próximamente

Rogue: se escucho como estreno de cine

Wind: si

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind de manera militar a la Irken

Y recuerden nunca intenten despegar a Zim de la pantalla, porque este podría enojarse, es mejor dejar que Dib se encargue XD

Ahora si

Bye


End file.
